falling in love
by ivetteescalante123
Summary: what happens when Eli falls inlove with Bianca and is still dating clare? how will clare react? will Bianca feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Eli's piont of view

I sat in enlish class waiting for Clare to get into the class room so i could tell her the bad news. I just had to tell her it was time she knew. It was time she new i didn't want to be with her anymore. I love clare and i always will love her, but i just couldn't anymore. i was falling for someone else. I wasn't going to tell clare who it was but this girl, this girl was so pretty, smart, funny and a badass, the way i liked them. I was falling inlove with Bianca. Bianca, clare and i were always best friends untill we got to high school. Bianca started hanging out with Owen and Fitz, some of the poeple i didnt like. Clare and I always been friends, she wouldnt leave me by myself if I was sitting alone and lunch or didn't have a partner for a fun activitie in english class. Even when she was dating KC, Clare hung out with me, more than she did with KC and i thought KC was ok with it untill i found out he realy didn't like clare, he like Jenna. The blond, cheerleader. So KC broke up with clare and got jenna pregnet and now they are happy. When clare was crying after her break up with KC, i was thre to comfort her and some how she got the wrong idea. And i guess i fell inlove with her ever since, but now that Bianca hangs out with us, Clare has been hanging out with her other friend Adam , because i guess she doesn't like Bianca,because three months ago Bianca, Drew Ali, Clare, KC, Fiona and I were playing truth or dare and Bianca and I got dared to make out in the closet for seven minuetes and to be honest she was a great kisser. Now me and Bianca hang out alot. I guess i just started to like her, then I fell in love with her. All a sudden i felt someone squeez my arm. I looked over and it was Clare.

''Hey sexy man!" Clare said to me

"Hey, i think we should talk." i told her

"I know! OMG! Eli my parents want you to come over for dinner tonight!" she told me in excitment

OH CRAP! what was i going to say, _Hey clare sorry i cant come over I fell in love with someone else!_ no, I couldn't. right then i just gave her a smile and told her.

"Sorry Care I can't tonight, my mom is sick and I need to take care of her today."

She look at me in a _are you seriouse? _kind of look. Right when i was gonna tell her it's over the bell rang and class started. So i decided to tell her at lunch, but not after i tell Bianca how i feel about her. Class went on forever and seemed like it was forever when the bell rang and class was over.I tried to get out of there before Clare could see me and talk to me, but i was too late, she pulled on my back pack and when i turned around she gave me a kiss on the lips and i pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" she said

"I just want to get to the front of the line at lunch." I told her with a smile

"Oh, ok well ill see you in a couple minutes."she said with a wink

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

When she was gone I went to find bianca so i could tell her the truth. I finally found Bianca behind the school smoking a cigerret. I really didn't care that Bianca smoked or anything i just loved her for her. When i walked up to her she gave me a smile before talking.

"Where's your other half?" she said joking

"Waiting for me at the tables with adam." i said with a smirk

"Oh ok. so why are you here with me and not with your girlfriend?" she said with a smile

"Cause i wanted to see you and talk to you" i just couldn't stop smiling when i was around her

"Why's that?" she said smiling while she was walking closer to me

"Because, bieleve it or not, i think i'm falling inlove with you."

When i said that she stopped walking closer to me and threw her cigrett on the floor then stepped on it then finally said

"Eli, I thought you loved clare?" she said joking

"I love clare but i just love her like a little sister now. With you I'm falling _inlove_ with you." i said raising my eyebrows

"Eli i love you too!, but only if your sure you want to do this with _me?" _she said with a confused look

We were staring in eachothers eyes for alittle then i went for it! I kissed her. She kissed back. Then i slid my tongue on her bottom lip and ammidietly she open and let my tongue in. Her mouth taste like cigeretts but i realy didn't care i kinda liked her. Our tongues were wresteling for along time untill she started to kiss me harder then i lifted her up and she was sitting on top of the trash can. Her hands were rubing all around my neck and hair while my hands were just holding her hips. Then all of a sudden she started to unbuckle my shirt, i looked at her in a _realy? now? _kinda look so i let her. Then we were making out with my shirt half off and hands going wherever they wanted to and I stop making out when we heard someone crying we turned around and _it was Clare!_

"What is this?" she said while she started to cry harder

"Clare, this is what i wanted to talk to you about, i'm inlove with Bianca." saying trying not to back down

"And i'm inlove with Eli, it's just time you knew ClerBear." Bianca said jumping in the conversation

" I HATE YOU!" Clare said runing away

I tried to run after her but Bianca grabbed me arm stopping me then saying

"She'll be fine Eli, she just needs some time to get this threw her head, you can talk to her tomorrow."

I guess Bianca was right, maby Clare did need some time to get over this so i was just gonna go over to her house on Sunday with Bianca, cause i had to take care of my mom today and saturday.

**A/N: this is my first story, BE NICE!, please review!**


	2. 2 is better than one

**A/N: sorry I havnt't wrote in along time but please review!**

Eli point of view

Wow this weekend was so long, I was talking care of my mom, I think she got me sick. Anyways i'm supposed to talk to Clare today. I don't even know how she's going to react. I still wanna be her friend. But first I need to call Bianca.

_Ring ring ring_

"hello?"

"Hey it's Eli"

"Oh hi, whats up?"

"Do you wanna come over? I wanna know if you want to come to Clare's with me?"

" Sure I'll be there in 20."

When 20 min passed I heard a knock at the door, when I got up to answer it, it wasn't Bianca, _it was Clare!_

"Clare? Hey what are you doing here?"

Right after I said that she jump and I caught her. She was sitting on my hands and my arms were holding her up. Right now I was just thinking what was going on? she looked into my eyes for a long time. When I was going to ask her what she wanted she intrupted me and talked.

"I still love you Eli, And if you give me right now I'll prove to you I still love you."

After she said that she started kissing my neck slowly, I didn't know what to do I tried to tell her to stop but she got the part of my neck were I could just moan, all of a sudden she licked my neck from my chest all the way to my chin, When we got face to face she said,

"I love you Eli"

"I love you to Clare"

I really don't know why I said that but after I did Clare kissed me and I kissed back... after a while I started getting week legs and fell back on the couch, Clare's legs were around my waist and my hands were holding her hips but after a while I started rubbing her curves slowly and Clare moaned. She took off shirt and she was just wering her bra and pants on top of me then I took off my shirt and we started kissing even harder then we both took off all our remaining clothing. We flipped, now I was on top on her then I slowly entered her and that night Clare and I had sex. Later that night I got a text message from Bianca.

"_Hey sorry I couldn't come stupid parents!, So did you talk to Clare today when you went to her house?_"

"_Actually no I didn't want to go without you (: so I just stayed home"_

"_Awwwhhhh... kool I promise to go to Clare's house tomorrow with you!"_

"_Actually I don't want to do this anymore, we can give Clare her space she need. I GTG text you later. Bye (;"_

" _OK I totally get it. Bye (:!"_

WOW two girls! I could get used to this. I think I could do this mabey dating two girls could be easy. Well I'm just going to have to find out my self.

**A/N: soooo how did you guys like it! In this story Eli's a cheater! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. two things in one night

Eli's POV

Its been two days since i've been sneeking around with Bianca and Clare. It's been fun. Bianca thinks im with her and not with Clare anymore, and Clare knows im with Bianca and not her but shes ok with it as long as im with her every night. It was friday night I didn't know what to do, Bianca was with her parents and Clare is feeling sick. So I guess im going to call adam to see if he wants to hang out.

_Ring ring ring_

_hello?_

_Hey had its Eli_

_Oh hey whats up_

_You know how I told you I was seeing Clare and Bianca?_

_Ya_

_well neither of them can hang out tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to have a guys night?_

_Uhhh sure ill be over in 20 minuets_

_k bye_

_see ya_

While Adam was on his way over I decided to get fresh, if I see any hot girls. So I was wearing grey skiinys and a dead hands shirt with black shoes. When 20 min. passed the door rang.

_Hey Adam, ready to go_

_You know it! So where are we even going?_

_I was thinking the dot?_

_Cool okay lets go._

We got into Morty and drove to the Dot. When we got there we got to the tables inside and sat down, later the waiter came to the table and took out order I had a hamburger and a root beer, while Adam had a salad with a sprite. When we got done eating we walked outside and Adam's mouth flew open.

_Adam, whats wrong?_

Then Adam pointed straight ahead and Clare was with Ali. Clare was puking and Ali was holding her hair up. Me and Adam went up to them.

_Whats wrong with Clare?_

_Eli, Adam! Oh Clare isn't feeling good, shes been this way all day._

_Its okay me and Adam will take her home. No worries._

_Really? Thanks! I owe you guys one. Bye Clare!_

Clare's POV

This morning I felt really I didn't want to go anywhere I just wanted to stay home all day and throw up. I got this call from Ali so I answered it.

_Hello?_

_Hey Clare, how are you feeling this beautiful morning?_

_I feel like shit!_

_Oh, this is probably a bad time but I got these two tickets for a Justin Bieber concert, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?_

OMG! She actually got Justin Bieber tickets! Fuck ya! I wanted to go even though I might barf everywhere. It was a Justin Bieber !

_Oh ya ill go with you, ill just have to suck it up._

_Cool cause im outside your house waiting!_

_Wow ahaha okay ill be down in 2 minutes_

When I got outside Ali was waiting for me, we hugged and then left for the decided to the Dot to get a drink before we go. When we get there I saw Eli and Adam. I didn't want to go up to them because I told Eli I was staying home and if he see's me he'll think i'm a liar which I probably am but I didn't want him to know. So when we got our drink they didn't see us so we quickly got out of there, when we did get out I felt something grose in the back of my throat and told Ali I think im going to puke and she nodded her head and I leaned over the trash can and she was holding my hair. All of a sudden I heard the door open and was praying it wasn't Eli and Adam and guess who it is! It was Eli and Adam! I was so emberrased and dumb. After that Eli and Adam went without me and Ali went to the concert without me. First Eli dropped Adam off at his house and was driving to my house now.

Eli's POV

I dropped Adam off first and then it was just Clare and me. Time was passing really quickly until we got to Clares' house. I pulled into the drive way and parked.

_Are you okay?_

_Ya I think it was just food posening or something._

_Oh hey I thought you were just gonna stay home?_

_I was but then Ali called me and said that she had two Justin Bieber tickets and I HAD to go!_

_Oh then why were you at the dot?_

_Because me and Ali wanted to get something to drink before we went to the concert._

_Oh did you eat anything all day?_

_No but im starving so im just gonna go inside and get something to eat then go to sleep._

_Okay ill see you tomorrow._

Clare started to lean in for a kiss but then I remembered that she had just threw up and I just didn't want to kiss her puke mouth right now. I turned my face and so she ended up kissing my cheek. She started to laugh then got out of the car and went inside her house and I drove home .When I got home there was a car following me ever since I got into my nieborhood. I parked in my drive way and got out of the car to see who it was. The person came out of the car and came up to me and kissed me. I kissed back because I knew who it was, it was Bianca.

_Hey Eli. Lets go ups_tairs and have sex.

_Hey Bianca and uuhhh hell ya lets go!_

When we got into my house we went to my room and had sex.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. whats a night

**A/N: sorry I havnt wrote a story in soo long. Been buisy.**

**Eli's POV:**

Bianca and I had just finished having sex. Then all of a sudden my phone was vibrating. _It was Clsre! _And Bianca was right next to me.

_Hey Bianca, uhhh I have to use the bathroom. Be right back._

She just nodded and I walked to the bathroom downstairs so she wouldn't hear me.

_Hello?_

_Hey babe! Whats up?_

_I'm with Bianca right now so I really cant talk right now._

**Clare's POV:**

My parents are always fighting I just wanting to yell at them so I did.

_I CANT TAKE IT! You guys are always fighting!_

_Clarebear were not fighting, were disagreaing_

What a lieing bitch! Whatever I just needed to talk to someone really bad. I'll just call Eli.

_Ring ring ring_

_Hello?_

_Hey babe! Whats up?_

_I'm with Bianca right now so I really cant talk right now._

When he said that my heart dropped. What the hell! He told me he loved me the night we had sex! And hes with Bianca? I wasn't sad I was pissed!

_Why are you with Bianca? You told me you loves me._

_I know but you know I'm still dating her right?_

_I know but you told me you loved me the night you took my virginity._

_OH CRAP! Clare. I took your virginity? I didn't know I was your first. I'm so sorry._

_Whatever Eli. I"m coming over. Bye._

**Eli's POV:**

oh no! Clare was coming over. I quickly ran up stairs to see Bianca dressed like she was about to leave.

_Hey are you leaving?_

_Ya sorry my mom called me and told me to get home but ill call you ok?_

_Okay. bye I love you Bianca._

_I love you to Eli. Bye,_

I felt like such a loser right their I was walking her to her car. I kissed her goodnight and she left.

**Bianca's POV:**

Eli was taking to long in the bathroom so I started to get dressed when I got a text from Fitz.

_Hey bee whats up?- fitz_

_nothing just heading home now. - Bianca _

_oh cool. Wanna hang out for alittle while mom and dad are away and big brother Steve have some weed he told me to asked you if you wanted some? - Fitz_

_UHM... sure ill be over soon – Bianca_

after I was done txting Fitz, Eli came upstairs and asked me if I was leaving I said ya and he walked me to my car and I left to Fitz's house. A few minuets later I was there. I knocked on the door and Fitz's big brother answered it.

_Hey Bee, were in this room over here._

_Okay sounds great._

He led me to a room where Fitz was and he was sitting down stebe sat next to him. And I could kinda tell they were both high already so I wanted to have some fun and mess with them. I waved my hand in front of there faces and they both got lost in the movement. I did it until they got alittle mad and slapped my hand away. I laughed and sat down to join them, in know time I was already high. I couldn't see straight and was getting dizzy and falling everywhere. Steve, Fitz and I decided that we all have had enough and it was time to quite. So we did. Fitz and Steve had to share a room and had bunk beds it was kinda funny. Steve got the top bunk and me and fitz shared the bottom bunl. I didnt mind sleeping next to Fitz, I mean it wasnt the first time I slept over.

**Eli's POV:**

A few minutes after Bianca left Clare came over pounding on the door. I got up to answer it. When I saw Clare I let her in and led her up to my bed room so we could talk. As she was walking in, I notice she was walking funny and looked sick like she was throwing up or something.

_Hey are you okay?_

_Ya I'm fine I just didn't eat today but I;m okay._

_Clare I can tell when your lieing. I'll get you a glass of water just wait here._

_I went down stairs to get Clare some water while she was waiting in my room._

**Clare's POV:**

While I was waiting for Eli to get that water I was just sitting there looking around his room. It looked a lot cleaner then last time I was in here. And that's when I saw it! A box of condoms that looked like they had just been open. I was mad. How could he have slept with that slut! The same night he slept with me? He finally came in the room and I could tell he saw me looking at the box of condoms he grabbed them and put them in his dresser then looked at me.

_It's not what you think Clare!_

_Then what is? _

_You know I love Bianca and Bianca loves me so that's what people do to show that the care about each other._

_Then why did you fuck me!_

Right when I said that I started getting dizzy and ran to the bathroom and I started puking my guts out. I felt Eli come behind me and was holding my hair and rubbing my back slowly. After that I brushed my teeth and I guess I got a little puke on me because Eli handed me some of his clothes to wear. I went inside the bathroom again to put them on. When I came out Eli was waiting for me.

_I put your clothes in the washer and when there done ill put them in the dryer and you could leave._

_Okay thanks._

_Your welcome until then you can lay down on my bed ill sit on the chair _

_K, can we at least watch a movie until then?_

_Sure what do you want to watch?_

_Do you have grown ups?_

_Ya I'll put that on/_

While Eli was putting the movie on I was just sitting there, I felt I was in a weird pasition. When he put it on I was just laying there for about 20 minuets and I drifted off to sleep. And in five minutes I was sound asleep.

**Eli's POV:**

when I heard the washer go off I got up to go put Clare's clothes in the dryer I saw Clare sleeping I slowly walked out of the room trying not to wake Clare up. I walked downstairs to the laundry room when my front door open I was walking to it to see who it was and it was my parents.

_Hey baby boy. What are you doing?_

_Getting Clare's clothes out of the washer._

_Clare?_

_Ya Clare's upstairs sleepintg on my bed._

_Wait I thought you were with Bianca?_

_I am._

_Then why is Clare in your bed?_

I told Cece the whole story even the part when I cheeted on Bianca. I really didn't know why I just feel like I could tell her anything.

_Oh baby boy I'm not proud but this is not of my buisness so I'll just see you in the morning. Goodnight._

_Goodnight Cece, goodnight Bullfrog._

They went to there room and went to bed. Once I put Clare's clothes in the dryer I went up stairs to check if Clare was okay. She was still sleeping and the movie had just finished so I turned it off. There was a couch in my room so I just layed on that. Some how I fell asleep and when I woke up it was morning and Clare was gone and her clothes to but she left my clothes on my bed folded neitly.


	5. school sucks

**Eli's POV:**

when I woke up this morning, Clare was gone and so was her stuff. I had school today so I would probably see her in English class. I texted Bianca to see if she needed a ride to school. But she didn't text back she probably already got a ride.

**Bianca POV:**

When I woke up this morning both Steve and Fitz were still sleeping, I looked over at the clock and it was 7:03, I only have 30 minutes to get to class so I just wore what I wore last night and woke Fitz up to drive me and he did. Since he got banned from Degrassi for bringing a knife to the school dance Fitz didn't go to school he just dropped out. I had enough time to get to my locker and get to class. So I just took my time I gave Fitz a hug and got out of the car.

**Eli POV: **

when I parked morty in the parking lot, I saw fitz's car and was wondering why it was on Degrassi ground. I decided to spy to see what it was doing. Then I saw that my girlfriend was in that car and and she was hugging fitz when she got out she started to walk inside. I was so mad I decided not to talk to her for the whole day. While I was walking to my locker I decided to text Clare.

_Hey – Eli_

_Hi – Clare_

_Are you at school?- Eli_

_Ya I see you right now. Turn around :P – Clare_

when I read that text I closed my phone and saw Clare walking up to me.

_Hey Eli, whats going on?_

_Just saw Bianca hugging fitz, so I'm just not going to talk to her all day._

_OH I'm sorry... how about you and me skip first and second period and get a way._

_Sounds perfect!_ I said with a smirk.

**Clare's POV:**

this morning I left Elis house and went home and just kept thinking about that box of condoms and how it looked like it had just been opened. And then it hit me! _Eli and I didn't use a condom!_ I took a pregnacy test to find out if I was pregnet I just sat there for three minutes and it seemed like 15. the bell rang I got up and walked slowly over to it I had my eyes shut for along time praying that I wasnt pregnet, I slowly opened them and when I saw the two lines I dropped it and started bursting out crying. I had to hold my self together and get ready for school. My mom dropped me off and I was walking in the parking lot when I got a text from Eli to see if I was coming to school or not I told him I was behind him. When I he told me his problem with Bianca I asked him if he wanted to skip 1st and 2nd period with me and he said yes. I think it would be a good time to tell him he was going to be a dad.

**A/N: sorry its short its getting late and I'm getting tired. I will write one tomorrow. PLEAASE REVIEW!**


	6. whats a jerk

**Clare POV:**

Me and Eli had decided to skip the first two periods of class at school. We were walking together heading to his hearse. He opened the door for me and couldn't help but blush. I knew Eli saw because

he was smirking.

_So, where to?_

_The dot?_ I was kinda excited to go to the dot.

_Okay._ He said, _lets go!_

When we got there we walked inside and saw a group of people that went to our school they were realy popular, they were Declan, Holly J, Riley, Drew, KC, Jenna and Fiona. We took out seats, we were sitting across from each other.

_I guess were not the only ones who ditched today. _I said

_haha ya I know. So what do you wanna talk about?_

Before I could say anything peter came.

_Hey baby Edwards!_

_Hi peter._

_Is this KC?_

_No, this is Eli_

_OH so is he your boyfriend?_

_No not anymore._ I said with a little sadness

_Oh well … okay what will it be?_

_I have a hamburger._

_Ill have a one to. Eli said._

_You got it!_

_Where were we? I _said

_Oh ya what do you want to talk about?_

_Eli I have to tell you something._

_Okay tell me._

_You can't get mad. _I said with a frighten look on my face.

Okay I won'/t

_Promise?_

_Clare! Just tell me._

_Okay i'm pre..._.

**Bianca's POV:**

I headed over to Eli's locker but he wasn't there so I started to look for him and after 20 minutes I couldn't find him I txted him but he didn't answer I was starting to get worried.

**Eli's POV:**

_Your pregnet_? I asked whispering over the table.

_Y- yes I am._

_Oh _is all he could say.

_Please say something!_ I begged

_Clare I'll help you get threw, but I can't be around you all the time. Im still with Bianca._

_Will you forget that slut for one minutes! This isn't about her!_i was yalling at him a little to loud and I guess the group of people heard me cause there were staring, after awhile they all turned back ariund exept for one person. Drew Toress. I don't know if he had a staring problem but he kept looking over and smiley at me like he was feeling sorry or something.

_Clsre I just can't be a dad rigbt now. I also have a girlfriends that I love more then a stupid whore that wasn't even on the fucking pill! _I cant believe he was telling me this.

_Your the one who did even have a condom!_

_Watever Clare, I'll try to help you or watever. But were not telling Bianca about this!_

I got up from my seat, put money on the table and walked out and I felt some tears on my cheek. I heard a my name being called to me I didn't recognize it, I just kept on walking fast.

_Clare!... Clare!_

I felt a hand on my shoulder I was praying it was Eli, I turned to see who it was. It was Drew, Drew Toress.

_Drew? _I asked confused

_Clare. Do you want to talk or something._

I nodded my head and we walked to drews care and left.

**Eli's POV: **

I can't believe I said those thing to Clare. I felt like a jerk. Clare walked out of the Dot and when I saw her leave I saw Drew the guy that was sitting in the group walk out after her. I was a little mad so I walked out to see what happened, next thing I knew Clare ad Drew were getting into Drew's car and drove off.


	7. what you get

**Clare's POV:**

I still couldn't believe Eli said those things to me and instead of him coming to check on me, Drew did, he offered to talk to me so I took it. We walked to his car and drove to his house and he walked me to his room then I sat on his chair he had in there while he sat on his bed.

_So what happened to you and Eli at the dot?_

I told him _everything_ and what Eli had said to me.

_Wow whats an asshole!_

_I know! And now he doesn't want anything to do with this baby as long as Bianca's around._

_I'll be back!_

_No Drew don't _

but before he heard me he was already out the door, I wonder where he was going.

**Drew's POV:**

I hate Eli now. He's a jerk for what he told to Clare and what he's even doing to her because of Bianca, a slut, so I went to find Eli and found him walking down the street three blocks away from my house. I walked up to him and pushed him on to the floor.

_Drew! What the hell was that for!_

_For what your doing to Clare because of some slut!_

_Don't call her that!_ After that he tried to punch but I blocked it and punched him hard in the jaw acouple time before he fell to the ground. Then I warned in not to hurt Clare again or else then walked away.


	8. telling the truth

**Eli's POV:**

I cant believe that ass hole just punch me in the face just because I told Clare a couple words I didn't even mean. Then he warned me not to hurt her. Wait did he like her? I hope not because Clare is mine! She even holding my baby! I think it is time to tell Bianca about thins and talking to Clare about this mess.

**Drew's POV: **

I'm still mad about what Eli had said to Clare I mean Clare didn't even do anything wrong. It's Eli's baby to, I mean she didn't make it by herself. I swear if he makes Clare go through this all alone I will be the fuck out of that emo, pussy boy. Wait why did I care about Clare so much, I mean I barely knew her and im already beating up guys who hurt her, I don't know mabey I did like her a little but I can't because shes going to have a baby with that douch bag! What ever maby I just need to sleep on it. I was walking back to my house where Clare was, I hope shes still there. I walk into my house and noticed my parents and Adam were still gone. I walked to the kitchen and I see the cabnit where we keep out chapain at was open and the beer was gone. So I just walk upstairs and see Clare sleeping on my bed with a bottle a beer in her hand. I walked up to her and tried to wake her up.

"_Clare, Clare wake up, com on Clare, wake up!. _

But she didn't here me so I just let her sleep. I took the bottle out of her hand and covers her with a blanket. I was really tired to so I just layed down next to her and all of a sudden I just fell asleep.

**Clare's POV:**

I told Drew not to leave, but he didn't here me and now I don't know where he is. I was realy hungry and thirsty and I thought since no one was home I could just eat something here. I went threw the fridge and couldn't find anything and look into the cabnits and found chapain and beer, and I thought since Eli treated me the way that he did, it would make me feel better so I took as much as much as I could carry up to Drew's room and played music and started to drink, in no time I was getting realy dizzy and I was falling everywhere and looking threw Drew's stuff and found nothing interesting, I turned off the music and layed on the bad and a bottle in my hand then next thing I knew I passed out.

**Bianca's POV: **

Eli still hasn't txted me back. I was getting really worried until I heard a knock on my door, I opened it, it was Eli, he looked sad and mad at the same time.

"_Hey where were you at today? I didn't see you at school."_

"_I was with Clare."_

"_Uh... why?"_

"_We need to talk."_

I closed the door behind Eli and led him to the couch so we could _talk._

"_So whats up?"_

"_Bianca, I love you. And I am so sorry."_

"_Whats going on?'_

_I took Clare's virginity."_

"_Okay, why would I be mad?_

"_Because it was when we were dating..."_

I was so shocked I just look at him for along time, until he broke the silence.

"_Are you mad at me?"_

"_Am I mad! Of course I mad Eli! You cheeted on me!"_

"_Thats not all."_

"_Oh really! What next? did you get her knocked up or something?" _I said while joking

But he just looked at me. Oh no was it true? Did he realy get her pregnet? Now I was sad.

"_Eli, is Clare pregnet?_"  
>Eli nodded, tears were falling off my cheek now.<p>

"_I am so sorry Bianca, will you forgive me?"_

"_Get out! Get out now!"_

With that he got up and walked to the door and turned around with a sorry look and then walked out. Once he shut the door I was bursting with tears for an hour. I finally got a hold of my self and got my phone out and texted Fitz.

**Hey fitz can I sleep over tonight me and Eli just had a fight and I really don't want to be alone tonight.**

_**-Bianca**_

**Ya its kool ill come pick you up. But no ones home so its just gonna be me and you tonight. Is that ok?**

**-_Fitz_**

**Thats perfect**

**-_Bianca_**

**A/N: I hope you like it!**


End file.
